Vive les grèves
by Sheewie
Summary: OS pour le mot du mois : B-A une grève, un inconnu égaré, une rencontre


Voici ma participation au "mot du mois" et ma première expérience sur FF. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS assez simple et inspiré, au départ, par une histoire vraie (et aussi twilight mais çà tout le monde peut le deviner =D )

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Le mot du mois**

**Juillet 2010 – Bonnes actions**

**Vive les grèves**

**Sheewie**

**Bella-Jasper  
**

**Rating : K et Genre : Général**

* * *

« En raison d'un mouvement social, la ligne B en direction de l'aéroport circulera difficilement. Seuls … »

Bon, pas la peine d'écouter la suite, il vaut mieux chercher immédiatement un autre itinéraire. Évidemment, les grèves tombent toujours lors des heures de pointe, là où tout le monde rêve de téléportation… Oula, réveille toi ma vieille, tu risques de te faire piétiner à force de rêvasser !  
L'avantage d'une grande ville, on peut flâner à son aise sans jamais au grand jamais risquer de bousculer quelqu'un. Et si par malheur cela arrivait, il y a de fortes chances pour que cette personne soit très charmante, compréhensive et aimable. Ironique ? Non, vous croyez ?

Malgré mes habituelles divagations, mes pieds connaissant le chemin, je me retrouve vite sur le quai du trajet de secours. Comme la plupart des voyageurs… Mais ce jour là, se détachant du brouhaha souterrain et de ma bulle musicale, une conversation attire mon attention. Il s'agit apparemment d'un jeune homme étranger et un peu trop mignon pour son propre bien, qui souhaite arriver à l'aéroport. Malheureusement pour lui, son interlocuteur, personnel du service des transports, ne semble pas le comprendre.

- How to go to the airport please ? (comment aller à l'aéroport s'il-vous-plaît ?  
- euh ? je ne parle pas anglais... comment dire, I.. euh... don't speak english ?  
- oh .. but I have to take my plane for Seattle.. (oh.. mais je dois prendre mon avion pour Seattle..)

Devant l'air embarrassé du préposé et celui stressé du bel inconnu, je m'approche pour les aider.

- Hello, excuse me, if you have to go to the airport, you can follow me. I go there also. (bonjour , excusez moi, si vous voulez aller à l'aéroport, vous pouvez me suivre, j'y vais aussi.)  
- Really ? oh thanks.

Son air soulagé me ravi, à moins que ce ne soit son sourire éclatant... hum. Je cherche l'autre homme mais ce dernier a profité de mon intervention pour s'enfuir, le lâche. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Une fois dans la bonne rame de métro, je peux satisfaire ma curiosité en détaillant ma peite âme perdue. Donc déjà "petite" ne conviens pas puisque l'inconnu me dépasse allègrement d'au moins vingt centimètres. Sa chevelure longue et dorée lui donne un air angélique et altier. Ses yeux bleus tendant vers le gris me fixent et un sourire vient fendre son visage d'éphèbe. Même encombré par ses bagages, il a une certaine classe, certainement alimentée par son ensemble pantalon-chemise-petite écharpe tout droit sorti d'une de ces boutique interdites. Mais si vous voyez parfaitement ces échoppes où la plus simple des vitrines vous fait vous sentir ridicule. A tel point que vous rebroussez chemin avant même que le détecteur de mouvement ne vous ai remarqué.

Allez il me faut encore retrouver la réalité, après avoir secouer ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place, je vois le jeune homme retenir un rire. C'est çà, fiche toi de moi alors que je t'aide à rentrer chez toi. Je dois à mon tour retenir un fou rire en écoutant mes pensées. Je ne suis pas folle - bien sûr ils le disent tous - mais j'aime bien converser seule. Cela peut être très amusant. En tout cas, cet instant de complicité entre deux personnes inconnues est assez agréable.  
Nous voilà arrivés, après près de trente minutes de transport, nous voici dans le hall de l'aéroport. Je me dirige vers le panneau d'affichage, suivie par mon nouvel "ami". Il me remercie une dernière fois et je le laisse, pour me diriger vers ma porte d'embarquement. Direction la maison. J'ai hâte cela fait presque un an que je suis venue en France pour étudier. Il me tarde de retrouver le climat humide et la verdure de Forks, ville légèrement plus tranquille que Paris.

Alors que je suis installée depuis quelques minutes, à côté du hublot, une voix familière s'adresse à moi. Je me retourne et vois avec surprise le bel inconnu s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Hi, I'm Jasper, and you ?  
- Bella.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
